


Jealousy/Denial

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Jealousy/Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Avocado doesn't get feelings, or he doesn't get Gary...to be honest there is plenty he doesn't get. But at least Gary has the ability to make him think of simpler things, like taking down an overlord to save his son.





	Jealousy/Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit late on this, mainly cause I am new to both the fandom and this ship, two will hopefully be posted tomorrow to catch me up but for now I'll settle for getting this much out cause it's been 3 days and this has already consumed my soul. I'd say social life but that died from lack of oxygen long ago. Hope you enjoy, this was pretty rushed with minimal editing so constructive criticism is encouraged.

Garycato Week: Day 1-Jealousy/Denial

Gary Goodspeed is an irritatingly likable enigma and Avocado wishes he could either figure the man out or said man stop being so hard to dislike. Not even now as he trips over himself like a fool for Quinn, extremely irritated sure but then the dork smiles and the Ventrexian begrudgingly gets over it. Then there’s his feelings on Quinn herself, she’s faithful to a fault when it comes to regulation and her ‘doesn’t trust anyone’ attitude makes it difficult to work with her but she is none the less an ok person. At least that is Avocado’s thoughts, to Gary it’s like she could karate chop the stars in place, and maybe that’s where these negative feelings for her are coming from. 

Gary spends 5 years trapped in this ship with only robots to communicate with and KVN (insanity avoidance companion, yeah right. Someone must have really hated Gary). The man sends at least one message a day to her, not ever sure if she was getting them and she treats him like some lowlife. Now granted Gary is a bit of an overbearing presence, he himself was tied up and had cards shoved into his mouth and all but strong-armed into being the guys friend. But he doesn’t regret it, because he is blindingly faithful to him, to Mooncake, to literally anyone he meets (except KVN). And it irritates him to no end that she doesn’t see that, REFUSES to see it even, and so dead set on this mission. His SON is currently held by The Lord Commander and he takes time to humor the mans whims cause he knows he will keep his promise. I mean he practically-

“Yo! Avy-K, how’s my best bro?” was shouted by his ear, cutting his thoughts off. Thankfully he was able to withstand the tackle without more than a slight stumble.

“There’s no K in my name, and I’m fine” he grumbles, making sure to avoid looking at the other male.

“Somebody’s grumpy.”

“As you have so plainly stated before I’m ALWAYS grumpy.”

“Bro, we’ve handclasped AND have had deep..DEEP emotional bonding.”

“And by bonding you mean when I had to punch you so we wouldn’t die from lava and murderous cookies YOU created?”

“Hells yeah? We saw in eachother’s SOUL Avy-”

“Call me Avy-K again and you’ll have TWO robot arms” Avocado threatened making his friend back off, however he doesn’t look scared rather he looks confident. The feline like male misses the secondary warmth on his back but ignores it in favor of the man’s attempt at being suave.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“GARY, MY SENSORS SHOW AVOCADOS HEART RATE IS EVEN, THIS INDICATES HE IS NOT LYING.” H.U.E. informs.

“C’mon man, we gotta have bro names, I’d call you Cato but that will get confusing when Little Cato joins the crew” Gary reasons. Avocado stares at the man with a sense of touched awe.

“You-you’re truly confident we can get him back, just like that?”

“Well yeah, aren’t you?” Gary queries back. Avocado lowers his head in shame and doubt.

“I-I don’t plan to stop looking for him, never, i-it’s just… I’ve already failed him so many times. I don’t think HE trusts me to save him” he groans, head falling into his paws. They sat silent for a while but his deprecating thoughts were halted when a gloved hand clasped his shoulder.

“Hey man your kid is in capable hands, you are probably the most badass cat person in the galaxy, and I am the awesomest brosef you know. And we are going to blow his mind with the most high stakes fire fight rescue that he will share with his friends till he’s old and gray.” Gary’s enthusiasm was infectious, Avocado could feel his heart beat excitedly with the others as he pictured the scenario he describes. Without thinking he wraps his arm around the slimmer man in his own excitement, giving a light squeeze.

“Thanks man, I think I needed that” he informs pulling away.

“Yeah man, no doubt, I’m here for you. Well I better see what Quinn’s up to, I’ll catch you later” the blond offers. The mention of the dark skinned female soured his mood a little, but he let the other go with a wave and smile anyway. When the doors closed he stared after him thinking on the mans pep talk, at least he felt better than earlier, he’ll take that for now.

“OOOOHHH, SOMEBODY’S got a CRUUUUUUSSHHH! When you gonna propose Romeo? OOOh can I be best man?!” Avocado growls, paws clenched into fists as he now glared at the door if only to avoid what he might do to the obnoxious bot if he sees the blindingly bright yellow paint.

“KVN you have 3 seconds to get out before I claw out your circuits and make sure you can’t talk anymore. Trust me no one will miss your voice” his threat seemed to brush right past the annoying automaton.

“Aww someone’s embarrassed, don’t worry I won’t tell him” he mock whispers flying out of the room, barely missing the laser blast the scorches the wall. In his haste KVN passes Gary’s hiding spot without noticing the red faced human.

“GARY, YOUR VITALS ARE FLUCTUATING, INDICATING ANXIETY. IS AVOCATO THE CAUSE OF YOUR MENTAL STATE?” Gary slides to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest grumbling.

“Shut up H.U.E.”


End file.
